Time After Time
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: Songfic to "Time After Time"-Cyndi Lauper. L/G In College...


Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire is not mine. It's Disney's. And also, the song used here is "Time After Time"-Cyndi Lauper, a great song by the way.  
  
  
  
Time After Time By: TasChiBandGirl  
  
  
  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
  
And think of you  
  
caught up in circles  
  
confusion Is nothing new  
  
Flashback warm nights  
  
Almost left behind  
  
Suitcase of memories,  
  
Time after  
  
It was another dreary grey day for David Gordon. Or Gordo, as his friends used to call him. Even after his alarm clock ran to wake him up, he stayed laying in the bed just thinking things through. His best friend, and true love, Elizabeth McGuire or Lizzie, had left for college in New York City. She had been accepted to Fordham University, while Gordo went to UCLA for film. He still remembered the times when the two would just sit there and talk. As he looked at his suitcase, by the side of his dorm closet, he sighed, remembering all of the times he had with Lizzie, unable to forget. He had never told her that he loved her, he never found it important until it was too late, and she flew away.  
  
Sometimes you picture me  
  
I'm walking too far ahead  
  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
  
What you've said  
  
Then you say go slow  
  
I fall behind  
  
The second hand unwinds  
  
Lizzie McGuire was sitting down in the kitchen portion of her dorm just dazing off by the microwave. She couldn't forget her best friend, David Gordon. Sure, Miranda Sanchez was with her in New York, actually they were roommates, but she probably had a stronger bond with him than Miranda. They grew up together and they shared everything. It was just too weird for Lizzie to comprehend that she's off in NYC while he's in Los Angeles. It was like three thousand miles away. She kept having a recurring dream where she's chasing after Gordo, looking to talk to him, but she always fell behind. As the clock began to tick some more, she got out of her daze. She had fell in love with him, but nothing was ever done about it. She regretted it every second of her life.  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
The only thing the two could do now was just wait until this experience called college is over. Starting something during college, could be a disaster. They could definitely ruin their friendship. That was another factor. What if their friendship was ruined? It would've been horrible. As Gordo stared out his window he thought to himself 'You may be far away, but whenever you need a hand, Lizzie, I'll be there. You can count on that'  
  
After my picture fades and darkness has  
  
Turned to gray  
  
Watching through windows  
  
you're wondering If I'm OK  
  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
  
The drum beats out of time  
  
Lizzie stared out into the New York City skyline, while Miranda was watching VH1, where a familiar song was playing. She stared out and thought about Gordo. It was the only thing that kept her sane. She wondered how he was doing, what girls he met, if he had settled on a girl. She only wanted to know if he was alright, if he could just only remember her. She also wondered, what if there was something between them. What if he did love her?  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
Lizzie began to say to herself, without knowing that Miranda was around. "Gordo, I know you're still out there, somewhere in the pits of this country. I don't care who you're off with, who exactly is in your mind, but I still love you, and I'll still be around if anything happens. I wish I could've told you I loved you" she said as Miranda dropped her spoon.  
  
"You miss him Lizzie, don't you" said Miranda "You loved him too, huh?"  
  
Lizzie gave a sad and solemn nod, which provoked Miranda to approach her and give her a hug, out of sympathy. Miranda knew how the two loved each other, but they never did anything, which bothered her.  
  
You said go slow  
  
I fall behind  
  
The second hand unwinds  
  
Suddenly, as Gordo finally got himself out of bed, he stretched and decided to pick up the phone. He had to call Lizzie. Luckily, her college number was on his desk. He examined his desk and found the number and he began to dial.  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, it's going to be alright. You'll see him this summer" said Miranda  
  
"But what if he has somebody?" sobbed Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie, trust me, this is Gordo we're talking about. He's not going to have someone" said Miranda "Why, at this very minute he may be calling you"  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Miranda and Lizzie looked at each other and Miranda told Lizzie to grab the phone, to see that it's Gordo.  
  
Time after time X 10  
  
Lizzie carefully picked up the phone and put it to her ear, hearing a pleasant voice from her past which she had been waiting to hear from.  
  
"Hello?" she asked  
  
"Lizzie? Is that you? It's Gordo" he said "Listen, I have to tell you something"  
  
THE END  
  
Like/Dislike/Extremely corny/Needs massive work? Just give me your opinion.thanks ( 


End file.
